This invention relates generally to universal joints and, in particular, to a device for retaining bearing cups on a universal joint kit.
Many devices have been utilized to hold the bearing cups on the trunnions of a universal joint during assembly and shipping. Typically, a universal joint mechanism includes a central connecting member, frequently called a "cross", formed with trunnions to which the separate sections of shaft are respectively rotatably mounted. The trunnions are provided with completely enclosed bearings so that lubricant is applied only at the time of initial assembly. To reduce the number of parts involved in a complete joint assembly, it has been found desirable, particularly in the automobile industry, to assemble one or both of the shaft sections with the cooperating trunnions on the automobile assembly line, rather than to initially assemble a complete joint and thereafter attach the shafts.
The trunnions of a universal joint typically include a set of roller bearings which are covered by bearing cups or caps each having an annular recess formed in an outer surface thereof. A retaining ring, such as a snap ring, engages the recess in each cup. Yokes formed on the ends of the shafts include conventional journals which are pressed upon the associated bearing cups and engage the retaining rings. In one prior art device, the central portion of each of the retaining rings is bowed outwardly and passes through a circular end section of a connecting link positioned to maintain the bearing cups on the trunnions.
In another prior art device, retaining rings with outwardly extending central portions are also used. However, a spring-like tie element has opposite ends extending through a gap between the annular groove and the outwardly extending central portion of the retaining ring. Each end of the tie then extends radially outwardly along an adjacent surface of the retaining ring central portion and is attached thereto.
In yet another prior art device, a spring element is provided with an intermediate coil portion and hook shaped ends which engage the outwardly extending central portions of the snap rings. The spring resiliently holds the bearing cups on the trunnions.
In another prior art device, a strap is welded to the body of the cross and the ends of the strap are formed as tongues which extend into the grooves for the retaining rings. Also found in the prior art is a device in which two retaining rings are secured to one another by a substantially, non-resilient strap bridge formed integral with the rings.